


Cloud 9

by dream_smp_brainrotx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cloud Watching, Clouds, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_smp_brainrotx/pseuds/dream_smp_brainrotx
Summary: But when he loves me, I feel like I'm floatingWhen he calls me pretty, I feel like somebodyEven when we fade eventually, I'm nothingYou will always be my favorite form of loving(song is cloud 9 by beach bunny)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cloud 9

"Hey, wait up!" Karl giggled as he chased George through the flower field they had found themselves in. George stumbled a bit before rolling into the grass, slightly staining his pastel blue t-shirt. Karl dropped next to him, staring up at the clouds above them. Karl rested his hands on his chest, panting heavily. A gust of air overflowed them, cooling down their hot bodies. 

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was beautiful," George said as he twirled a daisy he picked in his fingers. 

"I mean, I am pretty wise," Karl smiled, intertwining his hand with George's free on, which made the brit's cheeks turn a light pink. He turned his head towards the chestnut haired male, who was staring up at the cotton-like clouds. His cheeks glowed with a pinkish color and his eyes twinkled in the sunlight. George could admire Karl's beauty forever.

"That cloud looks like a dog" Karl pointed up to the sky with a cheesy smile on his face. George looked at the cloud, but all he could see was a fluff pile of white. George wasn't the most creative person. Not compared to Karl at least. Karl would always be writing stories, whether they were for his streaming series or not. Karl also loved showing his stories to George, and George loved hearing them. The way Karl would giggle and stumble over his words as he read made George's heart flutter up into his throat.

"I don't see it." 

"How? It looks exactly like one!" Karl let out a small wheeze before turning towards his British friend. All George did was shrug. 

"Ok, what about that one," Karl then pointed to another cloud, one closer to George, "What does it look like?" 

George studied the clouds shape carefully. It was wide, but not very tall. It stretched for a good way, and had slight curves and loops. 

"Hm.." George pondered, "Maybe a train?" 

Karl was quiet a bit before letting out a small hum of agreement. A blow of wind rushed by, messing with the boys hair. The flowers rusted slightly in the grass, and you could then hear bugs climbing the stems. 

"George, do you know how pretty you are?" Karl asked with a sigh. George turned towards him, but his eyes were locked onto the clouds. He felt Karl's grip on his hand grow slightly tighter, as if he was trying to signal to the bugs that George was his.

"You think I'm pretty?" 

"The prettiest boy I've ever met."

George's heart soared when Karl told him that. George felt like he was floating off the grounds of the rock they called Earth and could fly away from his problems with this charming boy.

"Do you mean it?" George asked, letting go of the flower he had been fidgeting with. 

"Of course I mean it." 

Karl chuckled lightly with a smile on his face. His cheeks were redder than earlier. He ruffled his fluffy hair with his free hand, and he sat up and turned towards George. George than sat up as well, turning towards this sweet, adorable man to give him every ounce of his attention. Karl latched onto both of George's hands, making the dark haired male turn a pink color. George felt a fuzzy and warm feeling growing inside of him as his friend looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"I love you so much George, I hope you know that," Karl said. 

George looked at his American pal with the biggest smile ever. Now, George felt like he could fly. If he could, he would hold onto Karl and soar around the skies of the Earth, looking down at them. They would crack jokes and remind eachother how much they mean to them. Then, they would land on a cloud and call it a home, building a structure with the sky fluff.

George was living on cloud 9.

**Author's Note:**

> hey bestie thanks for reading this :] 
> 
> this was a little rushed, so i pray that this doesnt reflect that
> 
> also i have a twitter now!! im @technosanarchy1 (you should check me out, i post some bangers)
> 
> ~Rot♤


End file.
